finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ba'Gamnan
Ba'Gamnan is an antagonist in Final Fantasy XII and its sequel, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is a ruthless bangaa bounty hunter who has his eyes set on his arch-enemy Balthier and, to a lesser extent, his partner, Fran. His weapon of choice is the Ba'Gangsaw, a large lance-type chainsaw weapon. While his methods are illegal and his cruelty legendary among many, Archadia lets it slide, since he is willing to do jobs the Judges are not willing to do. Judge Gabranth unofficially employs him and his family. Ba'Gamnan has two brothers, Gijuk and Bwagi, and a sister, Rinok. They help him in finding his bounties, and in battle provide useful status buffs. They are almost as cruel as he is, but follow him out of fear. __TOC__ Appearance and Personality Ba'Gamnan is a green-skinned bangaa with small yellow patterns. He has piercings along his long ears and his chin. He has brown eyes and, like all bangaa, a thick lizard-like tail. Ba'Gamnan wears a protective armor plate over his snout and more protective gear around the back of his neck and over his chest. The plate over the back of his neck is spiked. He wears brown baggy trousers and no shoes. His forearms and hands are armored. In Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ba'Gamnan's appearance stays true to his original appearance, only now he wears a golden muzzle and his chest, which was white in Final Fantasy XII, is blue. Ba'Gamnan is ruthless and vengeful. After choosing a target he will pursue his prey relentlessly even through numerous setbacks. He is not mindlessly bloodthirsty, as seen when he lets Penelo go without harming her after deeming he no longer needs her, but seems to regard others' worth merely on the scale of how much he can make use of them. Ba'Gamnan is not loyal to anyone but himself, and treats his siblings well only for as long as he sees them useful for his goals, evident on how he sent them on a suicide mission to stop Vaan from knowing his plan to capture Fran. It is unknown how him and Balthier met, but it is known they've been rivals for quite some time. Story ''Final Fantasy XII First seen at Rabanastre, Ba'Gamnan and his family are searching for Balthier. After learning of his capture they are too late when they arrive at the Nalbina Dungeons. Judge Gabranth shrugs Ba'Gamnan's group off and soon Balthier makes his escape from the dungeon. Ba'Gamnan chanced a sight of Penelo having a few words with Balthier. Thinking she knows him, Ba'Gamnan kidnaps Penelo and holds her hostage, using her as bait. The plan was to lure Balthier to the Lhusu Mines, and attack him there. The plan initially works, and Ba'Gamnan manages to corner Balthier in the mines. However, the plan fails, and Ba'Gamnan loses Balthier once more. The player can either defeat Ba'Gamnan, which is tough, or they can run away. Ba'Gamnan is last seen in a Hunt. Recently, a lot of hunters have been attacked while out on hunts. Sending out the player team, Montblanc hopes to lure whoever is attacking the Clan Centurio members. They find out it is Ba'Gamnan, who's been stalking hunters in the hope one of them would be Balthier. A fight ensues in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, and once Ba'Gamnan has been defeated, he falls into the sand, assumed to been killed by the Urutan-Yensa. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Though he survived the fall into the Sandsea, the Empire saw no more need for the bangaa's services and placed a bounty on his head. Ba'Gamnan is looking for revenge and he and his siblings come across Vaan attempting to steal a derelict. They manage to corner Vaan, Kytes and Filo. Using the auracite Balthier gave him, Vaan summons some Yarhi to help him. The tables turn, and the party fights back. Ba'Gamnan is defeated, and his brothers and sister run away. Upon reaching derelict's bridge, Ba'Gamnan tries to attack Vaan only to trip up on the stairs as the derelict activates. Knowing he would cause nothing but trouble, the party tie him up. During the fight with Titan, Ba'Gamnan rushes into the room to help the party. Not knowing what is going on, Tomaj appears and explains he has fitted Ba'Gamnan with a muzzle, called Ba'Gamnan's Bane, that shocks him whenever they want to. From this point on, Ba'Gamnan travels with the party, unwillingly. After leaving the Auralith's Cradle, the party encounter Ba'Gamnan's siblings. Claiming they are fed up of his old-fashioned ways, they announce they are leaving him and attack, but are soon put down by Vaan's party. At Port Marilith Ba'Gamnan leaves the party. Not wanting to bother him, the party leaves him behind. When they reach the Yapih Caverns, the party are attacked by Ba'Gamnan's siblings but before they can reach them, Ba'Gamnan appears and takes out his own family. The party eventually defeat the enraged bangaa, but just as they approach his body, he gets up and kidnaps Filo. In the Underfane Of Yaxin Qul Ba'Gamnan is holding Filo hostage. With the help of Rikken and company, the party take down the bounty hunter, but during the Muruc Cashuac Skysea's destruction Ba'Gamnan escapes. He eventually finds his brothers and sister again and beats them, forcing them to come back over to his side. His next plan involves his siblings to create a distraction for Vaan's party while some hired goons try to kidnap Fran. Vaan figures out the plan and saves Fran in time. When Vaan and Balthier fight over the auralith, Ba'Gamnan runs in and attacks both the groups in the confusion. Even with his summoned Titan, Vaan and Balthier defeat him. Ba'Gamnan appears one last time with his siblings, posting a bill on Tomaj's notice board to lure Balthier. He is defeated once again, causing his siblings to question why they even bother. In Battle In Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ba'Gamnan acts similar to the Dark Knight, able to inflict negative status ailments as well as sacrificing his HP to inflict damage to an enemy. He can also learn, after a lot of training, magicks like Bad Breath and Soul Eater. Abilities While Ba'Gamnan is a playable character, he learns various unique skills. Ba'Gamnan has no Quickening. Boss As a villain, Ba'Gamnan is fought several times by the player. In both Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings he is fought along with his siblings. ''Final Fantasy XII'' *Ba'Gamnan - fought at the Lhusu Mines and as the Elite Mark posted by Montblanc. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' *Ba'Gamnan Musical Themes Ba'Gamnan's theme is "A Speechless Battle" the song that plays during both times the player fights him in Lhusu Mines and in Nam-Yensa Sandsea in Final Fantasy XII. Sky Pirate's Den A sprite of Ba'Gamnan is added to the Sky Pirate's Den in Final Fantasy XII after the player has completed the Bestiary, the hardest trophy in the den (by killing every foe once, the extra pages don't need to be unlocked). Other appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ba'Gamnan appears in the Japan-exclusive Final Fantasy trading card game published by Square Enix with his Final Fantasy XII render. Gallery Trivia *Ba'Gamnan is the only bangaa type boss in Final Fantasy XII. *Ba'Gamnan's "posting a bill to lure Balthier" tactic was used again in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, and once again failed. *Many say that Ba'Gamnan is to Balthier much in the same way as Boba Fett is to Han Solo. it:Ba'Gamnan de:Ba'Gamnan fr:Ba'Gamnan Category:Final Fantasy XII Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Player Characters Category:Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Bangaa Category:Guest Characters